Koi Akairo (Blood Red)
by TheBurntWaffle
Summary: Michiyo with no memory of her past washes up on the shores of Suna. Feared by the people for her eyes that show death, and called a monster, she finds loneliness her only companion. Born also with a gift of giving life she begins to find out just how much her gift will cost her. This is her journey through hate, pain, struggles, betrayal, and love with Gaara. gaara x OC
1. Chapter 1: By way of the moon

**Author's note: **First off this remake would have never been possible without White Tiger of Onyx Star ( u/4653688/) She spent a lot of time editing and making my story 10000x better. I want to thank her for her endless kindness, and support towards helping me create a much better fanfic, and for reviewing my first one.

**A ordinary disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, but I do own any OCs in the fanfic!

**Cover of Fanfiction: **This image is used with permission from **aemika on Deviantart!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: By way of the Moon**

_"When darkness falls who shall remember thee? What be your name madien of white, what past does your blood red eyes hide?"_

* * *

The cold moonlight fell upon the shores of Sunagakure. It was a quiet night of patrol and, peaceful, as it had been for the last few weeks. Temari walked along the beach not allowing the waves to touch her sandy shoes. She looked up as she saw a shape form in the darkness on the beach. The waves had pushed something onto the beach, and the gentle cold moonlight fell upon the spot of darkness.

It was a body.

Temari ran towards the body, singling out others to come and bring a torch and a medical ninja. As she drew closer to the body, moonlight revealed...long white hair strung out in all directions around the body, and it only barely covered the naked body. When she finally turned over the body, she was shocked - the girl was young. At most, she was seventeen.

"She is alive. Sekka, can she be moved?" Temari asked as Sekka the medical-nin inspected the white haired girl. Temari took off her cloak and covered the girls body with it for modesty's sake.

"Her vital signs are stable, but she is in a coma, and I need to get her back to Suna." He said picking the girl up carefully.

"I will go back with you." Temari said as she dismissed the rest of the ninjas to their post.

_We will not allow you to remember. Goodbye. Your fate will not be ours._

Slowly the girl opened her eyes and found herself gazing at tan walls made out of hard packed sand. She tried to remember how she had come to be here. She tried to remember what her name was, or anything about herself. Yet her mind was empty. She could remember nothing. The girl turned her head to see a young woman approaching her. The young woman had thick blonde hair that was tied back from her head in four thick blonde pigtails. Her eyes were blunt and honest. The young girl sat up in her bed as the blonde girl approached her.

"You slept for seven days. Who are you? What village are you from? I am Temari and you are in Sunagakure."

"I…I…I don't remember," the girl said, looking into Temari's eyes and then back at the sheets. She tried again to remember anything, and yet she could still remember nothing.

"Sekka - our medical-nin - has taken care of you and brought you here," she said in disbelief, pointing to the man who had just walked in. He had hard eyes and was covered from head to toe in clothes. A head wrap completed his outfit.

"You were in a coma for seven days, and yet you had no injuries. It could be that you went into a coma from shock - or at least, that is what my diagnosis is," Sekka said, touching her forehead and checking her vital signs. "Your chakra is flowing properly again," he said looking over to Temari.

"If she doesn't remember anything. I might just call her Michiyo, it seems an appropriate name." Temari said smirking.

"Michiyo," the girl said, trying the name out on her tongue.

"Now, I have brought you some clothes. You can keep them," he said, pulling out a black shirt and black pants from under her bed. He also placed ninja shoes by her clothes.

"Is she all cleared now?" Temari asked, watching the girl feel the rough texture of the clothes.

"Yes, I know that the Kazekage wishes to see her. However, I doubt she'll be able to remember anything for a long time. So remind him not to push her too far," Sekka said, leaving the room to allow Michiyo to get dressed. Michiyo put on her new clothes, and when she was done, Temari was already waiting by the door.

"You know it was strange that neither of us wanted to comment on your weird red eyes."

"Is it strange for people to have red eyes?" Michiyo asked quietly as she caught her eyes in a mirror as she passed the door. She had eyes the color of blood, and it made her shiver.

"Blood red eyes and white hair, and yet it's your eyes which can frighten people the most," Temari said, guiding Michiyo to a huge round dome of a building. Michiyo looked around in wonder, her eyes taking in every detail. She had never seen a place like this before, or houses made of sand. It was strange and new to her.

Michiyo followed Temari up the stairs, stopping in front of a pair of giant wooden doors. Temari then pushed the doors open without care, and Michiyo entered the room behind her. A young man with red hair and the kanji for "love" scared onto his forehead was glaring at papers before him. His foamy green eyes seemed impersonal and cold, and had odd black rings around them.

"I have brought the girl, and have called her Michiyo, since she doesn't remember her name - or anything, for that matter. I have other business to attend to, ok?" Temari said and catching his slight nod she left, closing the door behind her.

Michiyo waited in silence, looking at the young man before her. He was studying the papers so completely that she doubted he even realized she was there any more. When he finally looked up, she smiled. She didn't know why she did, but she couldn't help it.

"You're Michiyo," he said tonelessly.

"Yes..." She said.

The Kazekage looked down at his papers again, seeming to forget she was there. After a while, he pushed the papers to the side and got up. He walked over to her, and she noticed that he was only just a few inches taller than her, but was intimidating enough to make Michiyo feel small under his cold gaze. His eyes examined hers, as if trying to tell whether or not she had been truthful.

"For now, I will trust that you do not remember. But if you are some type of spy, or any harm comes to my village because of you... I will kill you," he said, emotionless.

"I understand," she said, nodding. She looked down at her feet.

"Now go," he said, walking back over to his desk. Michiyo left the room, closing the door carefully behind her, and wondered where she would go. She had no home, and no place to go. Everything was so new and different, and as she walked, she couldn't help but see people get out of her way as soon as they saw her eyes. She didn't blame them for their fear. Her eyes were ugly and horrifying to gaze upon, even to her.

Michiyo went back to the only place she knew. The only place where she could be alone to think about what to do.

* * *

**If you loved the first chapter please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2: Haru

**Beta Reader & Editor: **White Tiger of Onyx Star

**Cover of Fanfiction: **This image is used with permission from **aemika on Deviantart!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Haru**

_"The fear of death follows from the fear of life. A man who lives fully is prepared to die at any time."  
― Mark Twain_

* * *

Michiyo walked through the vast corridors of the medical building. She had nothing to do, and she needed something to do, or to at least to find a place to think.

"My baby! Please stay with me!" a woman cried. Michiyo walked into an open room to her left, in which a mother cried over her dead baby boy, a child no older than eight.

"I have tried everything. I am sorry," Ryokan the physician said, leaving the dead child and mother alone to weep. Ryokan walked right past Michiyo without even noticing her, and Michiyo watched as the mother continued to cry. She wanted to help her in some way, but the stigma of Michiyo's horrifying eyes made her afraid to come up to the woman.

"I would do anything to bring you back," the mother wept, holding onto her son's hand. "I just want you back!" the mother sobbed into the bed. Michiyo couldn't watch any longer, and so she turned to leave, but as she did so, she heard another voice weeping.

"Momma! Momma! I'm here, Momma!" Michiyo heard a little boy say. She whipped around, searching for the source of the voice, but there was none. It had simply came from nowhere, and she continued to hear it. "Momma! Please! Please look at me! I'm here!" Michiyo walked over to the boy's body and touched his hand, as if her body knew what to do even if she didn't. A new world opened up for Michiyo from the moment she touched the boy's hand.

"Who are you?! The Shinigami?!" the little boy demanded, staring at her in the plains of death which had nothing but an endless desert in them. She looked around her, confused as to how she even got there.

"I'm not the Shinigami. I'm Michiyo," she said, looking down as she remembered her eyes. She felt her face fall, and the plains of death continued to be silent.

"Did you die, too? I just thought from your eyes that you were the Shinigami," the little boy walked up to her.

"No, I'm very much alive, and I think I can bring you back," she said, refusing to look down at the boy.

"How?" he asked as she held out a hand. He slowly reached out and touched her hand, and they were brought back to the room where he had died.

"My mommy!" he chirped, smiling, and yet at the sight of his body, Michiyo saw him start crying again. She led him to his body. Reaching out, she connected his hand to his body's hand. Michiyo felt herself sucked back into her body, and blinked a few times before looking up at a angry mother.

"Who the hell are you, and why are you touching my son?!" the woman screamed at her, and Michiyo removed her hand from his.  
"Get out! Get out!" she yelled. Michiyo jumped and bolted for the door, yet before she left, she saw the little boy gasp and awaken, his eyes adjusting to the light. The mother had turned her attention to her awakening son, and Michiyo walked away.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Loneliness seemed to be Michiyo's only friend in the time she spent on the streets. No one wanted to pay any attention to her, and ignored her most of the time. She would eat whatever she could find thrown away, and most of the time it was scraps. She didn't know where to go, and she didn't want to leave the only familiar place she knew. So Michiyo stayed. She barely survived. That night was cooler and Michiyo could see the stars clearer than ever before. She wished that she could sit on the roof top and admire their beauty, but she was no climber and already was weak from lack of food. So Michiyo leaned her head against the wall and fell asleep.

"Hey, Michiyo." The girl heard her name called, and woke up to see the little boy who she had brought back to life staring at her. She looked down at the ground.

"Hi," she said quietly, using her voice for the first time in two weeks. She didn't even realize how much she was craving talking to someone. Anyone.

"What are you doing down here? Do you live here?" he asked, looking around at the three walls encasing the alleyway.

"Yes, I do. I just…" she began, but soon trailed off, unable to find the right words, and dropped back into silence.

"Don't you have any friends?" he asked, as she sat up slowly, becoming dizzy as she hadn't eaten in two days.

"No," she replied, looking away from the boy.

"Then you can be mine, okay?" he suggested, taking her hand.

"Why do you want to be my friend? I'm scary and ugly," she said, pulling away.

"You're not ugly. It's just your eyes that are scary, and I think I could get used to them after a while. You saved me, and brought me back, and only friends do that," he said. She turned to look at him. It took all her guts, and he flinched at first, but after a moment he began to smile. "You see. I can get used to your eyes."

"What's your name?" she asked, as a ray of hope entered her heart.

"Haru," he replied as he helped her up.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Haru had been the first person ever to be kind to her. He took care of her in little ways: by bringing her last night's dinner, or whatever he managed to sneak out of the house. He would try to come and see her every day after ninja training and slowly he was able to look at her without flinching or getting afraid.

"Y'know, you're not scary at all," he commented as he showed her the new moves he had learned. Michiyo had never thought she would hear those words, and felt her cold tears fall from her eyes. She hadn't expected Haru to come back and he had surprised her and came every day to see her for the last two weeks. He had brought her food and any leftovers he could sneak out of the house. He was the only person that didn't run away from her as she walked around the village, and the only one not to call her a monster or ugly.

"Thank you, Haru." Michiyo smiled as he stopped practicing and came to sit with her. He grabbed her hand and held it as they both sat and studied the night sky, watching the stars running across it.

Haru started to come around a lot more, and stayed for longer at a time. Most days, he arrived at sunrise and stayed until late at night to watch the stars. The boy had a mouth, and it seemed to do nothing but talk constantly. Michiyo listened, contented - she had someone with her to ease the loneliness in her heart.

"Don't you have ninja training?" she asked after three days of him being around non-stop.

"Can you keep a secret?" Haru asked, looking her directly in the eyes.

Michiyo nodded in response.

Haru sighed.

"I didn't pass my ninja endurance test. So my sensei said my training was over. I have a weak heart." Michiyo could see tears falling down his face. "My parents don't know. All they do is fight each other these days. They don't even notice me anymore."

"If I can bring people back, maybe I could fix your heart?" Michiyo questioned.

Haru's eyes lit up. "Give it a shot!" He beamed.

Michiyo nodded and put her hand on his heart. She closed her eyes and felt her chakra rising to her hand. In the same way her mind and body knew how to bring people back from the dead, it healed his heart. It drained almost all of her chakra, but after about three minutes she looked up and smiled. He would never have a weak heart again.

"It worked! I can be a ninja!" he said. She laughed, caught up in his newfound happiness. He threw his arms around her and hugged her. "I'm going to be a Suna ninja! In the morning I'll go up to my Sensei and he'll give me another chance! You can come too, Michiyo!" he said, and ran off, waving until he was out of sight. Michiyo had never felt so happy that she had helped someone, and fell into an easy sleep.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

"Michiyo! Come on, waaake uuup!" Haru called. Michiyo opened her eyes and got up as he dumped some bread in her hands. "Eat and come!" he said. She followed behind him, and finished shoving the last of the bread down her throat just as she came to the ninja training ground. It was nothing but a few tables set up with weapons and a big open space for fighting. That's when Michiyo saw him. The red-haired man. The Kazekage.

"I don't think this is a good idea," said Michiyo, backing up. Haru grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

"Sensei! I'm going to try again!" he said as Michiyo looked down at her feet.

"Your heart is weak, my answer still stands," he said, looking at his other students practicing.

"But my heart is better! Please, Sensei!" Haru begged. Gaara walked past him and studied his other students. Michiyo's fist tightened. He wasn't even going to give Haru a chance. Haru refused to give up, though, and walked up to his Sensei, leaving Michiyo to watch.

"Sensei, give me another chance! I can do it!" he said, his hands shaking. Gaara only continued to ignore him.

"I healed his heart! So give him a chance!" Michiyo cried out, her anger overflowing. She was tired of people treating her with hatred, and tired of no one even giving her a chance. She didn't want to be afraid to go out anymore. Gaara turned and looked at Michiyo. He hadn't expected to hear that, and her eyes, burning blood red though they were, only told him that she was being truthful. Her anger faded, and reality slipped back in. The students had seen her eyes, and now they were calling her a monster. She lowered her gaze to the ground.

"She's not a monster!" Haru screamed as he attacked his fellow students. At first they laughed at the boy who had hardly lasted a few minutes in combat, but as the battle drew on, all three students found themselves beaten by Haru. "Don't ever call her that again," he spat, seething.

"Haru," Gaara said as his student turned to meet his eyes. The boy had the guts to actually stare him directly in the eyes, and was unwavering in his glare. Gaara had never seen that before except in one other person, and was taken aback for a second. He's just like Naruto… "You will resume training."

"Michiyo! I did it! I did it!" he said, running up and embracing her. "Thank you for healing my heart." He buried his head in her chest and she hugged him.

"Haru?! What are you doing with that girl?!" Haru knew that voice all too well. He looked over to see that his mother had followed him. "How dare you! How dare you touch my son?!" His mother spat, ripping him out of her hug.

"No, mother! She isn't bad! She isn't!" Haru screamed as his mother dragged him off.

"Anyone with eyes like that, Haru, is evil! Eviler than the Shukaku!" she said, dragging her son off. He couldn't fight her anymore, as his dad had just joined them. He met Michiyo's eyes, then glanced away.

Michiyo, who had nothing left now, walked away. She walked back to the alley and cried. Catching her reflection a piece of broken mirror, she held it up to her eyes, then threw it away and heard it shatter. To her, there was nothing wrong with them. They were blood red, sure, but why did people fear them so much? Why was she a monster for something she was born with? Michiyo laid her head on the dirty ground and fell asleep. She would leave in the morning, and never come back. There had to be someone out there unafraid to look at her. Someone who would know who she was.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Michiyo awoke when it was still dark, and from her judgement, the night was almost over. She looked for Haru, before gazing at a figure leaning against the alley.

"Go away. You don't want to be near me," she warned. "I'm a monster," and she whispered that part. The figure was unmoving and her eyes adjusted to the dark she saw it was the Kazekage. "What do you want?" she questioned, gathering her knees in her arms.

"Haru is able to become a ninja because of you. He looked into your eyes with no fear." Gaara said, looking down at her. She refused to look up.

"I looked at my eyes and I don't understand why people seem to be so consumed with fear," Michiyo said, resting her chin on her knees.

"They see their greatest fear. Projected into their heads," the Kazekage answered.

"So that makes me a monster? So that makes me evil? I can't help the way I was born! I didn't choose any of this!" She vented as he remained quiet. She was so like him, and yet so different. He had never helped anyone. She had willingly healed Haru. He tried to think of something to say a way he could tell her that he understood. "I will just show them then. I will rise up, and show them," she said, getting up and walking away to the medical building. He followed her quietly as she walked into any room with dying people or sick people.

For the entire night, he watched her heal the sick and injured. Michiyo had never used up so much chakra before. Yet she pushed herself to heal everyone, and to bring back everyone who had been lost that day. There were only three ninja who had died from a mission, but within moments they were just asleep. By the time morning dawned, Michiyo had used up all her chakra. Every bit. Every particle of it. She fell to her knees as sleep washed over her. Gaara had caught Michiyo as she collapsed from overusing her chakra. He set her down against the wall, and after watching her heal everyone, he knew now that he was wrong. She was nothing like him. He would never have used his power for good when he was younger, not like she had now. She was kind. Even when everyone had been so cruel to her, she had never retaliated. Sekka was running over to him from down the hallway.

"Kazekage! The patients! They're all healed, and the dead are alive again!" Sekka said, as he looked down at Michiyo. "Did she do this?"  
Gaara nodded, and Sekka replied. "I have never seen such talent before." He watched the other medical-nin come over, but once they caught a glimpse of Michiyo, they stepped back.

"That's the monster girl," one of the younger medical-nin said. "One look in her eyes and you see death." All of them shivered. That was the price Michiyo paid for her gift. In her eyes, they saw death and decay. It was something that could not escape their heads, and it would haunt them for as long as they lived. Gaara came to realize that, and he folded his arms.

* * *

My OC's Haru & Michiyo

Everyone else is used from the actual Naruto series


	3. Chapter 3: When I am accepted

**Author's Note: **:) Haru is based on a child a I nanny, and I just love him to pieces :3.

**Editor & Beta Reader: **White Tiger of Onyx Star

**Cover of Fanfiction: **This image is used with permission from **aemika on Deviantart!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: When I am Accepted**

"When we love, we always strive to become better than we are. When we strive to become better than we are, everything around us becomes better too."  
― Paulo Coelho, _The Alchemist_

* * *

"Michiyo! Michiyo!" Haru called to her. She opened her eyes slowly to find herself in back in the same bed she had arrived in. "You slept for so long. Three days," he said, hugging her. He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Your mom let you come?" she asked as he dove in for another hug.

"Mom doesn't know I'm here. It'll be our secret." He smiled, resting his head on her chest. "You have a heartbeat. I wonder why no one else can see that you're just like us."

"Why do you want to protect me so much?" Michiyo asked.

"You're my friend." Haru said as he looked into her eyes. "And I protect my friends. I'll grow up and become strong so that when I become Kazekage no one can call you a monster." Her stomach rumbled and she silently prayed he didn't hear. "I'll bring you some food!" he laughed, running out of the room.

"How that child can look into your eyes and not hate you, I will never understand," Sekka said, approaching her as soon as Haru disappeared down the hall. Sekka wasn't looking into her eyes, but at a point a little above her head. Michiyo said nothing. She wasn't going to let her sadness turn into bitterness. "You healed all those people three days ago, and now we don't have any patients," he said as she looked down at the sheets.

"I only used the gifts I was given," Michiyo said, looking out of the window. A sandstorm had swept over the village, making it look like it was snowing sand. Sekka placed a hand on Michiyo's stomach.

"Your chakra has returned, although I do advise you that next time you be more careful. Using that much chakra at once is dangerous," he said.

"Next time?" she whispered.

"After that feat you pulled in front of the Kazekage, I can't let that type of talent go wasted in the streets, now, can I?" Sekka asked. If Michiyo had looked up, she would have seen a slight smile on his face. Haru then walked in with a steaming plate of rice and vegetables.

"He isn't bad, Michiyo. Don't worry, I made sure," Haru said, puffing up his chest. He handed her the plate and two teardrops fell onto the plate. "Why are you crying?" he asked as she quickly wiped the tears from her face.

"It's nothing, Haru," she said as she began to eat.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::

Being the student of Sekka was not easy, and Michiyo was constantly drilled on how to use proper salves on wounds, the proper cures for poisons, and everything in between. He taught her anything that had to do with medicine or the healing arts. He showed her proper ways to reserve chakra while healing, and let herbs work together with her healing. He was a hard teacher, but he wasn't unkind. He refused to meet her eyes, but he was the first person to give her respect. For the last month, this had been her new life.

"Now, as you should know, this is a poison if digested. However, when applied to the skin, it works as a salve for burns," he said, holding up a container of orange-red leaves. "It is called Fire's Breath."

"Fire's Breath," Michiyo repeated as Sekka laid out all the herbs that he had just told her about. He mixed them up, and then had her name each one, along with their purpose. He also had her name their proper uses, and whether or not they could be used as poisons. She stumbled on a few of them, but out of the twelve he had set out, she only missed two.

"Try again. In life-or-death situations and times of panic, you need to know them by heart," he said when she was done. "You cannot always rely on your gift to heal people. If someone seals up your chakra, you will be useless."

Michiyo nodded in reply and kept going. Then, when he was satisfied, he brought out all the herbs that she had learned the other day.

"Now, let's see how much you remember from yesterday," he said, mixing them all up on the table. Michiyo took a deep breath and, going slowly, she racked her brain for the names and properties of all twenty four herbs. She missed six on her first try. Sekka made her keep going until she had successfully done it, which took her hours. Then he mixed them all up again, and had her repeat the process all over again. Every time she missed one, he would tap his foot on the ground, and she would sigh. Her sensei had started to mix medicine in a wooden bowl, waiting for her to get each one right. It wasn't until three hours later that she finished successfully naming each one. He stopped mixing the medicine when she had completed her task.

"Now I will teach you how…" Michiyo's sensei trailed off as Ryokan walked into the room and whispered something into the other medical-nin's ear. Sekka got to his feet and signaled for Michiyo to stand up and follow him. She rose, and walked down the hallway behind her sensei, as Ryokan continued to whisper to him. They were taken to a room with an older man in his mid-forties, who was struggling to breathe.

"Michiyo, figure out what is wrong with him. You may not use any of your chakra," Sekka said. Michiyo ran up to the man and checked his airway with her fingers to see if the windpipe was constricted. It was not, so she opened up the man's shirt and bent her ear to listen to his lungs. They were raspy, and she could hear faint bubbling, as if he had inhaled a poison that was clogging up his lungs, making them inflamed yet wet. She ran over the cabinet and searched the labeled herbs carefully and quickly. She needed Winter's Grass, which would stop the inflammation, and when she pulled out the bottle of powder, she saw Yellow Bark… Winter's Grass is only good for inflammation, _and_ _I heard bubbling_… if she was correct, then the Yellow Bark would cure the poison that she thought it was almost instantly. She grabbed the Yellow Bark that had been made into a powder, took out a bowl, and carefully poured in a small amount. She used her hand to cover it as she walked over. He inhaled the powder. And she waited. Time always seemed to go by slowly when she waited. Then the man coughed violently, and his breathing became normal again. She sighed in relief.

"As I said, Ryokan. She has talent. Winter's Grass would have had no effect on him, and he would have died. How did you know it was poison?"

"I could hear faint bubbling in his chest," Michiyo answered, smiling at her sensei's praise.

"That is a hard thing to catch - it's very faint. You did a good job, Michiyo," he said, patting her on the back. The man on the bed disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and she could see Ryokan and Sekka smile. "Congratulations. You just passed your first test. Now, let's go celebrate," Sekka said as a smile grew on her face. She went out with her teacher, and they sat at a cheap little noodle shop. "Order anything. It's on me tonight," he said, smiling down at her. "One sake over here."

Michiyo searched the menu for something to eat. She had never eaten out before, and so, in the end, she just ordered the special. Michiyo didn't look the chef in the eye as he brought her food, but gave him her thanks. The villagers knew what would happen if she looked at them, and so no-one ever tried to make her do so. Looking down at the large, hot bowl of noodles, her smile was so large that it seemed like it would fall off her face at any moment. Her Sensei was already attacking his bowl of noodles, and she started on hers. Michiyo had never tasted anything so wonderful, and she was fully in love.

"Another one!" she called. As the chef brought out another steaming bowl, he picked up the old one that had been completely cleaned, and she devoured the new one he brought.

As his prized student drained a second bowl of noodles, Sekka continued to stare at her in disbelief at how much she learned. In one month, she had mastered what it took other students at least a year to master. It appeared that she had a natural talent for it. She had learned so much in such a short time, and he was proud. He ordered another sake to celebrate, and she ordered another bowl of noodles.

"I'm giving you this weekend off. There is a festival in town, and I'd like you to attend it," he said after she had emptied her third bowl.

"Thank you, Sensei," she said, bowing her head. Haru would be ecstatic to hear that. He hadn't seen her for two weeks and had written her notes several times about how angry he was at her sensei not allowing her to do anything but study. She had written him back, but she hadn't gotten a chance to read the one he had sent her most recently.

"And here," he said, removing a Suna forehead-protector from his robe pocket and holding it out to her. "You've earned it."

Michiyo stared at it, unsure how to react. "Sensei, I…" She couldn't finish her sentence before Sekka dumped it in her lap.

"Lord Kazekage approved. Your actions on that day proved that you would be loyal to us," he said, patting her head. She took the headband and wrapped it around her waist. She could think of no words to describe her feelings at that moment. It had been five months since she had woken up in the hospital, and now she was finally a part of a village.

Sekka wished it was as simple as he had let on. The fact that his student had been given the headband in the end was the council's decision as well as Gaara's, but he knew that they wanted to claim her as a source of power. Word had gotten around about the people of Sunagakure having a strange girl who was able to bring back the dead, and this was one of the council's ways of putting their mark on her. They wanted her power, and it had taken all of Sekka's pleading to get them to let him train her first. She still had hardly had any knowledge, but one month was all he had. He knew what was going to happen after the festival, and he didn't like it. He sighed and looked at her smile, and he hoped that after all of this, she would still find reason to smile.


	4. Chapter 4: A Summer's Festival

**Beta Reader & Editor: **White Tiger of Onyx Star

**Cover of Fanfiction: **This image is used with permission from **aemika on Deviantart!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Summer's Festival**

"Kindness in words creates confidence. Kindness in thinking creates profoundness. Kindness in giving creates love."  
―Lao Tzu

* * *

Vibrant lanterns and richly-textured streamers ran across the buildings, draping all the walkways in a brilliant array of colors. The dull, sandy walls and houses of the village were beautifully decorated. Each house's decorations were unique, and everything came together perfectly. Dealers of every kind had set up stalls along the streets, and they sold everything from candy to rare cloth from other villages, to rare goods from far-off places. Michiyo was taken in by the sight and was wide-eyed, gawping at everything.

"There you are!" Haru said, running up and grabbing her hand. "My mom is drinking, so we can stay out all night!"

"What happens at these festivals?" She smiled as some children ran through the crowds, brightly-colored streamers twirling behind them.

"Fireworks! Candy! And I have no training in the morning!" He beamed up at her as he pulled out a bag of money. "Saved four months for this!"

They walked through the crowd and Michiyo lowered her gaze so that she wouldn't ruin the festival for anybody. Haru guided her as he babbled about how this was one of the few times any people from other places came to the village. He stopped off at a candy booth that was selling cute chocolate animals on sticks, and bought two. He gave one to Michiyo, and her face lit up with happiness upon tasting it.

"This is so good!" she chirped.

Haru laughed at her. "Just you wait!" He bought her a chocolate covered strawberry. Handing it to her, he watched in glee as she threw the whole thing in her mouth. She was quiet before she almost exploded with joy.

"I've never tasted something so amazing!" she said, looking at him.

Haru just laughed. "Y'know, you're gonna be hooked now," he said, tossing more money to the candy-seller. They took a sack of candy to the center of the town. She had never been this way before, and the huge bubbling fountain that she saw was completely new to her. Young lovers were confessing their love under the moonlight by the fountain, and Haru stuck his tongue out at them. "That stuff is so gross," he whined.

"Just wait 'till you're older…" Michiyo laughed. They were sitting against a wall in the town center. It was the only place where they could still see the sky clearly. Haru dumped a pile of candy on her lap, and they ate it energetically.

"Hey, Haru! We're planning a prank on crazy old Chiyo! Come join us!" one of his friends called, laughing evilly.

"Michiyo, I'll be right back, okay?" Haru asked, jumping up and chasing after his friends. Michiyo looked at the bag of candy he had left behind. Out in the open. Unattended… She dove for it and snatched it up. Leaning back, she saw a flash of red out of the corner of her eye. She looked up to see the Kazekage leaning against the same wall which she was sitting by. His arms were folded.

"Hi…" she said awkwardly. He said nothing, and the silence stretched on. She felt her eyes drawn to the bag of candy in desperation. Swallowing her nervousness, she drew out a handful of candy. Without looking at the Kazekage, she held it out to him. "Take some." Her arm was hurting from being held up for so long, but she continued for a few moments before she finally looked up. He was looking down at her with his arms crossed. Michiyo bit her lip. She didn't really want to share, but maybe she would see a smile if he ate some. This was a bright and happy festival, after all. She got up and pulled out one of his folded hands, then quickly dumped the candy in it. She hurriedly sat down again, and finished the rest of Haru's candy while staring up at the stars.

Gaara looked at the candy in his hand. He couldn't understand how or why she had been so bold, and so he just stared at her.

"You can eat it," Michiyo said quietly. The silence continued to stretch. Gaara popped the candy into his mouth, noticing that she was distracted by a couple conversing by the fountain. He then folded his arms again as he began to chew. The Kazekage was always partial to candy, and he found this candy moderately enjoyable to eat. He would have liked to make some kind of conversation, but he was never one for words.

"You're the only other person not afraid of my eyes," she said randomly, looking up at the stars again. "But you're not afraid out of love. You understand what it's like." He looked down at her, but she wasn't interested in meeting his eyes.

"I was a monster," he said in a low voice.

"How is that?" she questioned, finally looking up at him. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. How could he even start, let alone find the right words to use?

"I have a demon inside of me," he paused. "People feared me. I took control, and now it is tame within me."

"So that's why you hang around me." Michiyo smiled. "You know... We could be friends?" Michiyo swallowed nervously. She didn't think that she could be brave enough to hear his answer, but Haru's kindness gave her hope.


	5. Chapter 5: Haru's Mini-Adventure!

**Beta Reader & Editor: **White Tiger of Onyx Star

**Cover of Fanfiction: **This image is used with permission from **aemika on Deviantart!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Haru's Mini Adventure! **

"The difference between genius and stupidity is; genius has its limits."  
― Albert Einstein

* * *

Haru jumped from rooftop to rooftop with relative ease, as his friends tried to inform him of their plan.

"Shin got some fireworks. So the plan is to shoot 'em into her house." Juro smirked as he removed a firework the size of his hand from his pocket.

"That'll scare her to death!" Shin commented as he adjusted his glasses. Grandmother Chiyo - or the Old Hag, as they liked to call her - constantly pretended to be dead all around the village, so the children had made it their eternal mission to scare her to death.

"We'll finally beat the Old Hag," Haru cheered, and all three boys put their hands out, placing them on top of each other. Each spat on the pile of hands, and then they turned, removing their hands, and launched themselves at the house by Chiyo's. She had a very _very _secluded house. It was set apart from all of the others, making it a perfect target for long-range attacks. The boys crouched down on the roof in a huddle, and Juro used a match to light the firework. They pointed it at a her window.

"Ready for this?!"

"YEAH!"

They waited for the firework to go off, watching as the fuse burnt lower and lower. If they hadn't been so distracted by the firework they would have seen old Chiyo creeping up on them.

"Boo," she said. All three boys jumped, grabbing the firework. They turned, still holding the firework that was nearly ready to go off.

"IT'S CHIYO!" Juro screamed, forgetting entirely about the firework. Its fuse burnt entirely, the firework launched itself into the sky, leaving smoking and charred children behind. The old lady was laughing at them and their singed faces, clothes, and hair. She jumped off the roof with unusual agility for such an old woman, and slowly hobbled away, leaving the children wide-eyed at their failure.

"IT"S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Haru yelled, tackling Juro to the ground. They rolled around, kicking and punching each other. Shin began to slowly creep away. The two tussling boys were pulled away from each other by two older ninjas.

"NEXT TIME YOU CAN LIGHT IT!" Juro screamed, struggling and wriggling in an attempt to attack Haru again, but the two older ninja held them fast.

"So you two are the little thieves," one of the ninja sighed hauling the boys back to their parents. Both boys continued to bicker at each other until they where set down in front of their parents.

"What has my son done now?" slurred a drunken woman stumbling out of the bar. She held a cup of sake in her hand. Haru held himself back from laughing as the woman - his mother - continued her attempts to walk.

"He stole and lit a firework outside of Lady Chiyo's house," one of the older ninjas said, shrugging. The ninjas dumped him by his drunken mother. They took Juro, and walked off towards the other boy's mother.

"My son's a troublemaker," she mumbled. Stumbling, she fell to the ground, holding her cup to her mouth, then passed out, letting the sake spill onto the ground. Haru looked from side to side. Seeing nobody, he bolted. He burst into peals of laughter as soon as he was safely hidden in the crowd, and began to walk back to where he had left Michiyo. He peered across the courtyard to see Gaara leaning against a wall next to her. The fireworks had just begun to go off, and Haru felt a twinge of jealousy as he watched the Kazekage conversing easily with his friend. She was smiling at Gaara in a way she never smiled at Haru. The boy folded his arms and pouted in annoyance. He didn't like his sensei spending so much time with Michiyo. Puffing up his chest, he decided to go and steal her away. Just as he was about to go to her, however, he felt someone put a cloth over his mouth, and he inhaled something that made him feel terribly sleepy. The last thing he saw was Michiyo looking up at Gaara.

* * *

**And a cliff hanger...I know...Don't kill me...**


	6. Chapter 6: Unforgiveable

**Beta Reader & Editor: White Tiger of Onyx Star**

******Cover of Fanfiction: **This image is used with permission from **aemika on Deviantart**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Unforgiveable**

"The truth does not change according to our ability to stomach it."  
― Flannery O'Connor

* * *

Michiyo was brought before the council on Sunday night, and Haru seemed to have forgotten about her last in all his frolicking with his friends. Suspecting nothing but that he was sleeping off his weariness, Michiyo went to the Kazekage building. Led by two guards down into the underground room, she saw that almost everything important was held underground. She looked around the big open room, and saw the dais which held many chairs for the council. The largest chair directly in the middle appeared to be the Kazekage's. Michiyo began to feel uneasy in this room. The walls around her seemed to echo with tears and painful memories. She stood, looking down as the council members all sat in their chairs on the dais, and looked to be waiting for the Kazekage to enter, as they had all been silent and his chair remained empty. But as the silence drew on, she saw one of the council members get up.

"Michiyo you have been brought before us today to show us in person your ability to raise the dead," a councilman told her. Michiyo felt a shiver run up her spine, and fear began to consume her. She didn't understand why they needed to see. The Kazekage had seen more than enough of her ability. Then she realized he wasn't there. Swallowing she spoke.

"Why? Your Kazekage has seen my ability firsthand. Why is there need for any more proof?"

"We are to see a demonstration," he demanded firmly as a body was dragged to her. She saw one look at the dead cold body, and vomited. They had killed a child. Her friend… Haru… For the first time she could remember, anger and rage consumed her, along with a bitter sadness.

"YOU FOOLS!" she screamed so loudly she thought her voice would break. "How can you value life so little?!" Michiyo looked up at them, and they all looked away from her, refusing to meet her eyes. "How could you! How could you?!" she cried as she continued to stare at them, but still none of them met her eyes. The ninja who had dragged in Haru proceeded to force her to bring him back, but she looked at him, and backing up, he fell to the ground, cowering in fear. She bent down and touched Haru's dead, cold hand, and entered the spirit world.

"Michiyo! Michiyo," Haru said, running up and embracing her. "I knew you would come for me," he smiled. "I promise when I become Kazekage, this will change."

"This is cruel. This isn't right. They just killed you as if you were disposable," she sobbed as her knees buckled under her. The sand of death greeted her with open arms as she sobbed next to Haru.

"The Kazekage didn't know about it. I hung around them when I was dead. He doesn't know about a lot of things," Haru said as he looked at Michiyo in the eyes.

"I want to kill them all for doing this to you," she seethed.

"Then you would become a monster," he whispered. She continued to cry, knowing he was right. Haru let her cry for as long as she needed to, and when she had finally worn herself out, she looked up at the first person who had ever accepted her. "Let's go back now." He smiled reassuringly as she tried to dry her tears. Michiyo needed to figure out a way to stop all of these people. Yet she knew she had no physical power, and couldn't fight her way out. She was completely useless in combat, and would be unable to protect herself or Haru. Michiyo swallowed her fears, and came back to life.

Haru gasped as life entered into him, and gazed into the angry blood red eyes of Michiyo. She was staring down at him. He hugged her again as he saw tears falling down her face.

"So it is true," one of the council men said. Michiyo looked up, catching his eyes and his face contracted in horror. He tore his eyes away and began to throw up.

"You can take this back," Michiyo said, taking the headband off her waist and throwing it in front of them. It sealed her fate, but she didn't care. The other guard started to approach her, but she looked up at him with such anger that he froze in fear. "My eyes show you pitiful fools the truth. There is no life without death, and when you abuse the right for life, looking at me will remind you how short your disgusting life is."

"You leave this town and we will kill you!"

She said nothing. Getting up, she gently picked up Haru in her arms and left them. She hoped that her eyes would give them nightmares. Her monstrous blood red eyes filled with death and decay.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::

"Haru, I'm leaving this village. It's time for me to find who I am. I can't let you be used as a puppet to control me," she said as Haru continued his silence in her arms.

"They'll kill you," he said trying not to let his tears fall.

"It's better than leading a life of watching you under their grip," Michiyo said, setting him down at his house. "Promise me you won't come after me, you have to stay here," she said, hugging him.

"Michiyo... I..."

"Promise me."

"I promise," Haru swore, tears running down his face. "I don't want you to go."

"I have to," she said, smiling weakly. Michiyo turned and ran down the street to the medical building. Opening a closet by her bed, she found a head-wrap and hat. She quickly put her hair up and covered her face. Her eyes could still be seen, but it would be easier to escape this way. Walking with the crowd leaving the festival that ended yesterday, she began to steady her breathing. Michiyo could not get out of here with strength as she was never going to be a ninja, or be able to fight her way out of things. She had to use her head. They had started to tear down the decorations, and with them, Michiyo felt her heart tearing apart.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Haru ran and ran until he could hardly breathe. He knew only one person who could save Michiyo from the people they had sent after her. Haru flew into the building, running up the stairs and into the long hallway. He tried to open the door to his sensei's office, but it was locked. He threw his fists at the door pounding until they were bloody. Yet no-one would answer, so he took a deep breath, and summoned his chakra into his hand. He made a perfect fist, and with one quick movement, he blew off one of the doors in a single punch.

"What are you doing, boy?! This is a secret meeting," a councilman said, glaring at him angrily. "Someone get him out!" Haru knew he only had a few seconds before someone grabbed him.

"They're going to kill Michiyo! Please, Sensei, you have to stop them!" he screamed out at Gaara who was looking at him expressionlessly.

"He is a lying fool of a child. What nonsense, he doesn't even know what he's talking about!" the council man said, laughing.

"Please, sensei! Save her!" Haru screamed as a guard came and snatched him up. He was taken, screaming out to his Sensei until he was thrown out of the Kazekage's building. "You're a coward!" he cried, pounding his bloodied hands on the sand. There was nothing he could do for Michiyo. She was going to die, or live as a slave, and he could do nothing but cry.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Michiyo had made it out of the gate with relative ease. In fact she found it too easy. She ran into the desert, picking a direction without thought. Her breaths came steadily as the wind whipped at her face. As soon as she got away from the village walls, a ninja appeared in front of her. He was dressed fully in black, and wore a swirled mask with only one eye hole. Michiyo slowly began to back up. She felt as incredible amount of fear consume her.

"Did you think it would be that easy? You're hardly any ninja, and you left a clean track for me to follow." Michiyo turned to run, but he appeared in front of her again. "I can either drag you, or you can come willingly."

"No! I will not!" Michiyo screamed, trying to run, but the masked shinobi easily caught her arms in his hands. "Kill me! Please! Just kill me," she begged.

"Now, why would I do that, when your power is so valuable? Did you think that it would be that easy to die?" He began to drag her back to the village. She bit her lip as tears streamed down her face. She tried to kick him and make him lose his hold as he dragged her, but it was no use.

"Let me go! I am not a weapon! I am not!" she cried as he pulled her up into the air and stuffed her mouth with a cloth. He continued to drag her along.

"You don't get to decide that," he said, and she continued to cry. No matter how much she wriggled or dragged her feet, his grip would not lessen. Finally the man got tired of her fighting him, and in one quick motion, he knocked her out by hitting her in the stomach.

"Let her go," a voice said.

"I am under orders from the Kazekage and the council to bring in this girl," the ninja said.

"I am the Kazekage, and I never gave that order," Gaara said, his arms folded.

"Well, this is awkward," the ninja in the mask laughed. He threw Michiyo into the air, and attacked the Kazekage. Gaara moved quickly and caught Michiyo before she landed. His sand gave him an ultimate defense from the ninja's ruthlessly quick attacks, but he needed to bring him in alive for questioning, so he directed his sand to catch a hold of him. The ninja was extremely fast, and several times, he avoided the Kazekage's grasp altogether. Gaara created a cocoon. Setting Michiyo on the ground he began to direct his sand to capturing the ninja. Yet as soon as he caught him he would seemingly vanish as if he hadn't ever been there.

"Come out, come out Gaara of the Sand," the ninja mocked, trying to toy with him. "I'm bored of being chased," he said, punching a hole in the sand barrier. Gaara had caught him. Using his sand to encase the ninja, he picked up Michiyo and walked back into the village. He didn't know who he could trust anymore. He had been betrayed by the council that had helped his father before him. _My father. He ran things differently. _He refused to let his father's rule last into his, and he would not let them use Michiyo. Gaara went to the prison first, and dumped the sand cocoon into it, yet to his shock, no-one was in it. Instead, a simple note read: We shall meet again little Kazekage. He cursed silently, and would send a scouting party out to track him.

He walked away, carrying the sleeping Michiyo. He didn't know what to do with her. If he took her back to Sekka's, they were sure to silence her or kidnap her in her sleep. He decided that it would be best for him to watch her until he could decide what to do. He took her to the room he rarely used and laid her on the bed he never slept in, and then, turning, he walked to the window and gazed up at the stars, thinking of everything that had happened today. He needed to come up with a plan of action. If his council had done this much without him knowing, he couldn't imagine what else they where up to.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

People were dying around Michiyo, and she couldn't save them. Everyone was leaving her alone, and Haru walked away from her. She kept screaming, begging him not to leave, but he did.

"No! No! NO!" Michiyo screamed as her eyes flew open from a nightmare.

"It's okay, Michiyo. You're all right," Temari said placing a cold rag on Michiyo's sweaty brow. "You have a bad self-induced fever."

"Where am I? What happened?"

"You were knocked out by a hired ninja, and you were being dragged back before Gaara saved you. He's dealing with the council, and you're in his room," Temari said as she wiped away Michiyo's tears with a dry cloth.

"They killed Haru, and made me bring him back," Michiyo sobbed as Temari listened. "They were going to abuse my power, and I was so afraid. I couldn't protect him."

"Michiyo, they will not be able to abuse your power. My brother will make sure of that. Everything will be fine."

"I can't stay here! I can't take a risk," Michiyo screamed trying to get up, but Temari slapped her across the face.

"Do you think it's any different anywhere else? My brother is the only one who understands how it feels, and he is doing everything he can to protect you," Temari shouted at her. Suddenly everything stopped and a great silence consumed them both.

"Why? Why would he do that?" Tears poured from red eyes, and Michiyo put her face in her hands.

"Have you not been listening? You mean something to him, and he cares for you," Temari said gently. "Now rest, you still have a fever."

Michiyo laid her head back down on the plush pillow. Looking up at the sandy ceiling, she closed her eyes. She was feeling so many emotions at once – they consumed her, and flooded her head, not letting her think of anything else. She was so afraid to sleep, and yet she couldn't help but let sleep wash over her.

_Michiyo, I know you're sleeping, but I wanted to say sorry. For not checking up on you after the talk with my brother, I mean. I was afraid of the things I saw in your eyes. I hope you can forgive me and give this village a second chance._

Michiyo subconsciously heard Temari say, even though the red-eyed girl couldn't wake up yet. Someone had given her a sleeping draught, and she couldn't dream. So she listened to the things going on around her.

_When will she wake up?_

_Soon. She should be waking up within the next hour._

_Gaara, we need to tell her._

_We need to tell her the truth, she deserves to know. Lord Kazekage, allow me._

Michiyo felt her eyes flutter open. She blinked several times to adjust her eyes to the sunlight pouring in. Looking up at the ceiling, she waited for them to start the conversation.

"Michiyo." Sekka paused, and carefully considered what to say. "What the council did was no small matter, and several of them were selling out information to other villages. Has anyone told you about the Akatsuki?"

"No," Michiyo whispered.

"They are a group of powerful ninja who destroy villages and are in search of all power, and the council gave us some information on you. They'd been keeping it from the Kazekage." He paused again as she waited for more. She felt Temari touch her hand. "The Akatsuki held you for several years before you escaped. We have no further information, but they know you're here. We think that they may come after you."

"I don't remember anything. I can't. No matter how hard I try." Michiyo wanted to cry, but no tears would come.

"I know, Michiyo, and now you have a choice to make. You can either stay here with us and let us guard you, or go to Konoha - they have offered to protect you. For your own safety, we cannot let the Akatsuki get a hold of you," Sekka said. Michiyo tried to process it all. "You have three days to decide," he said quietly as Temari patted her hand.

* * *

**Write me a review on which path you think Michiyo will take! **


	7. Chapter 7: Michiyo's Choice

**Beta Reader & Editor: White Tiger of Onyx Star**

**Cover of Fanfiction: **This image is used with permission from **aemika on Deviantart!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Michiyo's Choice**

* * *

Left with the choice between the Leaf and the Sand, Michiyo paced back and forth across Gaara's bedroom. For her safety (or so they said), she wasn't allowed to leave without an escort. She walked to the window and drew open the curtains - they must have closed them when she had fallen asleep again. The sunlight spilled into the room like liquid gold, and she squinted at the brightness. Michiyo felt, deep inside her, that this was where she was meant to be, but doubt still filled her mind, encasing her in overwhelming pain.

What if they didn't keep their promises? What if she was forced to use her power for their selfish reasons? She bit her lip in anxiety as she watched people walking by outside. A new village would be good too, but if the people here had treated her so poorly... wouldn't it be the same anywhere else?

A loud knock sounded through her door, shattering the silence.

"It's me!" Haru said as he entered the room, running up to Michiyo and launching himself into her arms. "Please don't leave me, you're all I have!" he cried, burying his head in her chest. She wrapped her arms around him, and he sobbed. She looked up to see Gaara watching her as he leaned against the wall. How long he had been there, she couldn't tell. He kept watching her, seafoam-green eyes studying her face.

"You have a family and lots of friends, Haru. You're not alone," she whispered as he looked up with teary blue eyes.

"I love you, Michiyo!" Haru shouted. "So please don't go!" His words caught her off guard, and slowly she came face to face with the realization that the deepest desire of her heart had just been fulfilled: to be loved by another unconditionally. And it had been given to her by a child. He continued to cry into her shirt, begging her to not leave him. Her legs trembled under the weight of all her emotions, and yet all she could do was stroke Haru's dark brown hair.

"How could I ever leave you?" Michiyo whispered as Haru began to stop crying.

"You're my real family," Haru said, smiling and looking into Michiyo's eyes. She carefully wiped the tears from his cheek, and he buried his head into her chest again as she continued to stroke him. She looked at Gaara again. His face remained expressionless, but she couldn't help but think that she saw a faint flicker of relief in his eyes.

"You are my family." Michiyo smiled down at the boy. He hugged her tighter, as if he was afraid that at any moment she would disappear.

"I bet you're hungry. I'll be right back," he said, running out through the door. Gaara walked over to her. Unfolding his arms, he handed her the Suna forehead-protector that she had thrown at the council. She reached out for it, and for a second, she touched his rough, calloused hand. A spark ignited in her heart, but she shielded herself from her emotions, keeping her expression level. Taking the forehead-protector and tying it around her waist, her eyes were met again with the expressionless face of the Kazekage. He said nothing, and walked away.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When Michiyo had touched Gaara's hand, he had felt a sudden shock in his heart. He stared at the hand which she had so lightly brushed. He hadn't felt anything like it before. It hadn't been a painful feeling, but it had made him come to realize that strange things were happening. Things that he didn't really understand. He pushed it to the back of his mind. He had a council to re-appoint, and more important things to do than trying to figure out his own feelings. It was not the time or place for them, and he knew there probably never would be a time or place for them.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Haru stayed with Michiyo every day that he could, but she still had one day before she had to present her decision to everyone. Temari had checked in on her a few times each day to make sure she was alright, but Michiyo wasn't allowed to leave Gaara's room, so for the most part it was just her and Haru. He was again talking constantly about various subjects, and she could see that he was trying hard to make sure she was taken care of after he left.

"It's my birthday tomorrow," Haru said, smiling up at her, "And all I want is for you to stay here."

"I will never leave you, Haru," she whispered to him. His face lit up with inconceivable joy.

"That's what you'll tell sensei tomorrow?" he questioned, and she nodded. She had never seen him smile so widely, and she couldn't help but join him in smiling. He swept out of the room like a hurricane of joy, and for the first time, Michiyo saw a new ninja come to 'babysit' her. He wore strange purple face-paint on his face, and except his face and hands, he was entirely covered in black from head to toe.

"So you're Michiyo," he said, looking at her. He was staring at her in the eyes, and he hadn't shuddered or cowered in fear... "I'm Kankuro. You know, Gaara's big brother?"

"I'm sorry, I've never heard of you before." Michiyo smiled awkwardly, unsure as to whether she should lower her gaze or keep eye contact.

"WHAT? You've gotta be kidding me!"

"It's nice to meet you…"

Michiyo lowered her gaze to the floor, as it seemed inconsiderate to her to make anyone look at her eyes for any length of time. Kankuro lifted her chin and she looked into his chocolate-brown eyes.

"You don't have to be afraid to look at me, death is something we all have to come to terms with," he smiled, and Michiyo flinched as he touched her, but he didn't let go of her face.

"You're the first," she said quietly as he let go of her face. She sat on the edge of the bed, and Kankuro sat against the bed, staring at the door.

"You're a lot like me, my face-paint seems to scare them all away." He laughed.

Michiyo didn't understand why, but she felt comfortable around him. She smiled and sat down next to him on the floor.

"I do admit it was a bit strange," she said as he turned to her. "But not ugly or weird, it's just different." He cupped her face in his hands, and Michiyo flinched again. She wasn't used to other people touching her in such an intimate manner.

"You have a beautiful heart, Michiyo," he spoke softly. A single tear escaped her eye, and he wiped it away with his thumb. "They judge you on what they see on the outside, instead of what you have inside. No evil or heartless person would risk everything to protect a child."

Michiyo had no words to say, and didn't even know what to do. He had seen past her eyes, and into her very soul. He kept looking into her eyes, but as she looked into his, she couldn't understand why. He let go slowly, leaning his head back against the bed.

"Thank you," Michiyo whispered, and she felt Kankuro's hand connect with hers.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Michiyo!"

Michiyo turned in to where the voice was calling from, and yet all she could see was darkness. She groped around in the darkness, feeling for anything, but it was too dark. She kept turning around and around, looking for a light, or for the voice. As if responding to her thoughts, little lights began to rise from the ground. Michiyo reached out with a finger to touch one. It felt so warm and full of life. Suddenly she saw herself on the ground, cowering in the darkness. Michiyo reached out a hand to herself.

"You're not ready. YOU'RE NOT READY!" the other Michiyo screamed at her. Michiyo backed away as the little lights gathered around her, almost as if they wanted to shield her from the other Michiyo. They gathered her up, and she awoke with a gasp.

"Oh! Michiyo, you're awake," Temari said, walking into the room.

"Yes," Michiyo replied, smiling and lowering her gaze to her sheets. Kankuro must have put her back in bed after she fell asleep on the ground.

"I made you breakfast," Temari said, quickly handing her a plate of charred food. Michiyo didn't let her sudden disgust show, and humbly took a bite. She swallowed painfully and forced a smile, trying not to grimace at the taste. Swinging herself out of bed, she waited for Temari to tell her what to do.

"Are you ready yet?"

Without waiting for an answer, Temari sighed impatiently and dragged her down the hallway, taking Michiyo to the very first place the Kazekage and the red-eyed girl had met, six months ago. She entered after Temari, who held the door open for her. The room was filled with people. Haru was standing by the Kazekage's desk, Sekka was sitting in a chair, and Ryokan was standing beside him. Kankuro was leaning against a wall, smiling at her. Michiyo took into account the random three shinobi looking at a point above her head.

"Will you stay in Sunagakure, and become a citizen," Gaara asked tonelessly. Michiyo looked at him, shocked; he was asking her to become a fully-fledged member of Suna. If she pledged her loyalty to this village, she would be a part of it for the rest of her life. This would be her home, and her new life. She saw Haru beaming at her. Michiyo felt her heart's answer, and as the silence stretched on, she took a deep breath.

"I will. I pledge my loyalty to Sunagakure, and to the Kazekage," she said, respectfully bowing her head.

"In front of these witnesses, I proclaim you Michiyo of Sunagakure," he said as a flash of joy ran across his seafoam-green eyes. Everyone's broke into smiles as Haru tackled Michiyo in a hug. The three random shinobi, she later found out, were the ones she had brought back to life a month ago. She had never felt as happy before as they all circled around her and patted her on the back. She could see Gaara looking down at a piece of paper on his desk and carefully writing a reply to the Leaf.

"Lord Kazekage," Michiyo said softly as she entered his office. It had been two days since she had been named a citizen of Suna.

"Gaara," he corrected her as he looked up from his papers. She walked up to his desk and stood there, looking at him.

"Thank you for believing in me. Please, as my friend, I need you to keep believing." _I need you…_ The words echoed in Gaara's head over and over again. Those were words he had never heard before, and never thought that he would. _This is where it all starts for me. Starting with this small bond. I too want to become someone who is needed, instead of a weapon that is feared._ He looked into the eyes of death, and saw what Haru did.

The eternally beautiful soul of Michiyo.


	8. Chapter 8: Time with You

**Beta Reader & Editor: White Tiger of Onyx Star**

**Cover of Fanfiction: **This image is used with permission from **aemika on Deviantart!**

**So everyone! There is a 1 year time jump! Little Haru is now 10! LET"S ALL SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO HARU! As I said before there are a few small surprises in this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: **Time with you

_How long before I get in?_

_Before it starts, before I begin_

_How long before you decide?_

_Before I know what it feels like_

-Coldplay "_Speed of Sound"_

* * *

One year had passed since Michiyo had become a fully fledged citizen of Suna and a full-time student of Sekka. He had adopted her as a daughter, and taught her in great detail all his knowledge of the medical arts. In one year, she had learned more than any student he had ever taught before, and she became the apple of his eye. Many of the villagers still feared her and refused to come near her, but she had come to accept that.

"Ah, there's my Michiyo." Sekka smiled as the aforementioned girl walked into the room she had spent much of the year in.

"Good morning, Sensei!" she replied cheerily.

"Lord Kazekage has dropped something off for you," Sekka said, pointing to a small package sitting on a counter. Michiyo opened it carefully, and saw it contained a delicate green jade pendant on a cord. The jade pendant was shaped like a figure-of-eight, or an hourglass. A small note was enclosed, written in careful and precise penmanship.

_1 year._ It said. Michiyo smiled she remembered the day she had become a citizen. Sekka walked over to see what she had gotten, and saw the necklace hanging from her hand.

"That's an infinity necklace," Sekka said suspiciously. "Is there something going on between you and-"

"No, Sensei, he's…just my friend," she cut in as her face became red, putting the necklace on over her clothes. Sekka sighed, and began to test Michiyo on the things she learned yesterday. When she didn't reply, he flicked her on the head.

"Oh, sorry, sensei! When healing a ruptured artery, one must be delicate in connecting both pieces with chakra. If done incorrectly, it will result in it bursting," Michiyo said, then went over standard procedures for other complicated techniques.

"Very good." Sekka nodded as he led Michiyo to the medical room. A clone-patient was lying on the bed for Michiyo to practice on, and Sekka watched her carefully as she used the special reserved healing techniques to heal the clone. He nodded approvingly.

"Sensei?" Michiyo asked as Sekka stared at a point on her forehead.

"Yes, Michiyo?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," he said, realizing that she was nervous.

An awkward silence stretched out, until finally Michiyo gathered the courage to ask the question.

"Is it weird to deeply love someone? In a way that you don't want to leave their side, I mean?" Michiyo questioned looking down at her feet and blushing slightly. Sekka took a deep breath. He felt that it was time to have this conversation.

"Michiyo, as ninja, we are taught to suppress all emotions, and to become numb to them. You have had the rare privilege of not having to not go through this. It is very hard for certain ninja to ever get in touch with their feelings, and for some, it might never be possible for them to feel anything," he said. Michiyo's face fell.

"There's always hope, though," she whispered softly. Sekka patted her head. He had always admired her sense of hope. He knew that the Lord Kazekage would probably never be capable of feeling complicated emotions or feelings, such as love. The medical-nin sighed. He knew now that the boy was both cursed and blessed to never know them. The Kazekage spent a lot of his time with Michiyo, and it was now clear to Sekka that she had started to develop feelings for Gaara.

"Seems like I'm stuck with babysitting duty again." Kankuro yawned as he walked into the room. Michiyo spun around and hugged him. Kankuro hugged her back, and Sekka scratched his head.

"You act like it's a bad thing!"

"Sometimes it is!"

"Michiyo," Sekka said. Michiyo nodded. Kankuro grew silent as Michiyo got back into her work, under the critical eye of Sekka. Kankuro had been watching her for most of the year, and he had seen her grow into a happier person. She smiled more, and in many ways she was growing stronger. Temari and Michiyo had practically became best friends, and Kankuro often had the pleasure of hearing them talk late into the night. This was all due to them having rooms right next to each other. Michiyo was in Temari's room for safety reasons, yet for the whole year, nobody had tried to kidnap her. This made Kankuro worry, making him think that perhaps the enemy thought that they could come in at anytime and take her, or they were waiting for an opportunity.

"Ah, very good, Michiyo. With a little more practice, you'll have mastered it," Sekka said.

"Today is Haru's birthday. Could I have this evening off, Sensei?" Michiyo politely requested, bowing her head. Sekka nodded, and Michiyo hugged him. "Thank you, Sensei!" she sang. He pushed her away gently.

"Alright, Michiyo. Now get back to work." He sighed as she smiled and turned back to the clone. Michiyo winked at Kankuro, who was leaning against the wall, and he smiled warmly at her.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Temari waited impatiently for her friend to get cleaned up before Kankuro took her to see Haru. Michiyo certainly didn't want to smell awful when she took Haru out for his tenth birthday. She put on her normal black shirt and pants (which had been cleaned for her), and wrapped her forehead protector around her waist.

"Kankuro, you can come in now," Temari said. He walked into the room.

Michiyo was caught off-guard. She had never seen him without his traditional face-paint and clothes. He had dark brown hair and a slightly tanned face, and without all the face-paint, he was rather handsome. He wore a simple short-sleeved black shirt and matching pants; in fact, it was identical to what she was wearing.

"Michiyo, you look like you got hit with a kunai," he smirked.

"You're just different…"

"It's not often I get a day when I don't have to babysit you." He winked. Michiyo noticed that Temari wasn't dressed in her normal clothes either.

"Gaara is taking that duty, so all of us are going out," said Kankuro. The Kazekage walked in, arms folded. His giant gourd was strapped to his back.

"Come on, Michiyo," Temari said, shaking her head at her idiot brothers. Michiyo smiled and left with all of them.

They met Haru at the little noodle shop which Sekka had first taken her to a little more than a year ago. A large round table had been brought out, and Haru, Sekka, and Ryokan where already sitting down, chatting with one another. The rest of them sat at the table and joined in the conversation. Michiyo was sitting between Gaara and Kankuro, and Haru was across from her. Haru had already taken the spotlight with an elaborate new plan which he and his friends had planned for Old Chiyo. Kankuro broke into laughter as Haru finished explaining, and soon everyone but Gaara was laughing. He was sitting at the table, arms folded. Everyone ordered but Gaara, and began to dig into the delicious soup. Michiyo stopped eating for a second when she saw Gaara wasn't eating.

"You should eat something," she whispered over to him, but he said nothing. She lifted a piece of meat between her chopsticks and dangled it in front of his face.

"Eat it," she said, smiling. He continued to ignore her. Sighing, she shoved it in her mouth and continued to try to make conversation with him. This was how they usually spent time together. She would talk until she got some kind of response out of him.

"Michiyo, it's no use," Kankuro said after he had drained his bowl.

"Be careful, or that will go right HERE," she said tapping him on the stomach.

"You be careful or it will…" he caught Michiyo's glare and stopped. Both of them fell into laughter, and Haru continued to talk about all the things he was going to do when he got his Suna ninja forehead protector. Sekka and Ryokan each ordered a bottle of sake, and everyone continued to enjoy themselves. When the sake arrived, Sekka held a glass up to propose a toast. Everyone grew silent.

"To Haru. Without him, we wouldn't have Michiyo here today. And for Haru to continue to grow into an exceptional ninja," Sekka praised.

"To Haru," Everyone said. Michiyo was surprised to note that even Gaara joined in the toast. After everyone had eaten, they dispersed, and Michiyo found herself in the company of the Kazekage. They were walking through the village, Michiyo's arms clasped behind her back. The infinity necklace was proudly displayed against her black clothes, and she walked happily beside Gaara. She enjoyed the times where they could just walk and admire the stars at night. It was also the only time when she didn't push conversation - the stars were so beautiful that she simply enjoyed the moment.

"Do you like it?" Gaara spoke softly. Michiyo looked down at the necklace and picked it up with her hand.

"Yes, it's so pretty. Sekka-sensei told me what it meant." She smiled, lifting it in the palm of her hand. Gaara fell back into his normal quiet, reserved personality. "It means forever." Michiyo did not speak again, and the silence of the night returned.

In over the year that Gaara had known Michiyo, he had never seen someone grow as much as she had. The fearful girl he had first met had been transformed into a playful and spirited young woman. She was stronger mentally, and she had come to trust him with her well-being. He couldn't help but admire her gracious heart towards others, and how much she gave to the village. No-one had died in the past year, and even if people still refused to acknowledge her, she just learned to ignore them. She didn't look for a reward for her actions, and she had told him that sharing her gift was the way she gave back to the people she loved. He had watched her grow, and in a way, she filled a part of his heart that he didn't know could be filled. The loneliness that had consumed him his entire life always fell away in her presence. She was his friend, and yet something more...

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun DUNNNNN! **


	9. Chapter 9: A Broken Heart

**Beta Reader & Editor: White Tiger of Onyx Star**

**Cover of Fanfiction:** from **aemika on Deviantart**

* * *

**Chapter 9: **A Broken Heart

_That feeling that doesn't go away just did_  
_And I walked a thousand miles to prove it_  
_And I'm caught in the crossfire of my own thoughts_

_-_Ellie Goulding "_My Blood"_

* * *

Over the last year, Haru had become much closer to Michiyo, but in his heart he felt that his sensei was moving into her life even more. Even Kankuro had become more of a part of her life than him. He couldn't help but feel slightly lonely, as if his heart was being torn up inside. Even last night at his birthday dinner, his sensei and Kankuro had sat right next to her. Then - during the dinner - all she had done was talk to them.

"Michiyo…" Haru said looking up at the stars. He really did love Michiyo with all his heart, and wanted to be the person who was there for her, but his sensei had suddenly taken that role over the last year. Haru felt very cheated, as if his best friend was being stolen right out from under his nose. When he became a ninja, maybe he could be the one to protect her all the time. Then he would be able to spend more time with her.

"Come on, Gaara! Just try it!" He heard Michiyo say. Quietly creeping to the edge of the roof, he peered carefully over. Michiyo and Gaara were walking around the village, and she had bought them some Marron Glacé, a sweet treat. "It's really good!"

"I don't like them," Gaara told her as she continued to pester him.

"You just have to try it! Give it a shot!"

"No."

"For a friend?" Michiyo pleaded, using the most ridiculous puppy-dog eyes Haru had ever seen in his short life. Gaara looked at her, and then at the treat. It seemed that those were the three magic words. He grabbed the Marron Glacé from her hand and shoved it into his mouth. Swallowing, he made such a horrible face that it looked like the sweet was killing him. Haru had never seen this side of his sensei. Then Gaara motioned to a different cook for an order of whatever he was making. Haru peered closer and saw it was gizzard. He watched in horror as Gaara gave her a freshly made batch of fried gizzard/zuri. Michiyo ate it without asking what it was or even pausing to think.

"Gaara, what is this? It's actually pretty good," she said, smiling.

Haru swallowed in fear.

"That would be the innards of animals, ma'am, we call it zuri," the chef yelled over to her when Gaara didn't answer. She froze and looked down at the food. Haru waited for her to spit it out or start to throw up, but she just stared at it. Then digging in, she stuffed more into her mouth.

"If it's good, then it shouldn't matter!" Michiyo beamed.

Haru was nearly close to falling off the roof in shock. He hated zuri. It was the nastiest thing he had ever eaten. He looked at his sensei, who was expressionless like normal, but he couldn't help but think he saw a quick smirk on the Kazekage's face. Michiyo finished the rest of the zuri, and they continued on their walk. Haru was now jumping between roofs to keep pace with them, watching them. Were they on some kind of date? Or just patrolling the area? He shuddered to think of the thought of his sensei on a date with his best friend. It would make for such an awkward relationship.

"Hey, look at that!" Michiyo wandered over to a cart piled high with masks. She pulled out a funny looking mask and showed it to Gaara. The festival of masks which had been the theme for this year, was two weeks late due to a sandstorm that had made travel nearly impossible.

Haru watched as Michiyo held up a mask to Gaara's face. He couldn't understand why his sensei was being this way.

"Aww, you look like a cat!" Michiyo laughed as she set down the mask. Gaara continued to walk on, and Haru watched them, refusing to miss anything.

"Hey Haru! Whatcha doing?" Kankuro asked appearing out of nowhere.

"It's none of YOUR business," Haru said, jumping to another roof.

"Let me guess you're worried about Michiyo?"

"No! Why would I be…" Haru said, sticking his tongue out.

"Its ok kid, we all are a bit on edge," he said jumping next to Haru.

"You better protect Michiyo! You better!" Haru blurted out, looking down as a tear escaped his eye. He would never be able to protect Michiyo, and he needed to let go of that.

"You have my promise, Haru," Kankuro smiled as he ruffled Haru's head.

That day, Haru came to realize that he would never be the one to protect her, and that he needed to back away a little bit. It was breaking his heart, but he would only get in the way. He climbed into his room, and sat on his bed. Michiyo was slipping farther and farther away from him, and he could do nothing. He was so useless, and he started to feel emptier inside. He loved her, and so he decided to become stronger to protect her. She needed his sensei, but one day when he was stronger he could come to protect her from all the terrible people that might hurt her.

* * *

**Little Haru is growing up *sniffles* **

**Next chapter someone from Michiyo's past will find her at the Festival of Masks. Review and tell me which Naruto character you think will find her! **


	10. Chapter 10: Clay Butterfly

** Beta Reader & Editor:** White Tiger of Onyx Star

**Cover of Fanfiction: **This image is used with permission from **aemika on Deviantart!**

**For anyone who read the unedited verison I apologize..I was half asleep **

* * *

**Chapter 10: Clay Butterfly**

"A fallen blossom  
returning to the bough, I thought -  
But no, a butterfly."  
― Arakida Moritake, _Traditional Japanese Poetry: An Anthology_

* * *

She had found the mask the day before, and had fallen in love with it on sight. It was a gold cat half-mask that went a little past her nose, allowing her to eat without taking it off. Although it was plain and simple, she adored it. Michiyo looked up at the paper lantern floating above her head. She pushed it up, laughing as it floated up past the streamers.

"Are you enjoying yourself, hm?" a male voice asked from beside her. Michiyo looked around, and was met with crystal-blue eyes of a blond-haired maskless man. He looked slightly feminine with the long bang on the right side of his face, but for the most part he was quite handsome. The blond-haired man was wrapped in a black yukata, and the top half of his muscular chest could be over the neckline of his yukata. A blue sash held it closed, and he wore a ring on his right index finger.

"Yes! This is the most fun I have had in a long time!" Michiyo smiled at him, then she felt her eyes start to lower. Remembering her mask, she caught herself, and again her eyes made contact with those of the man.

"Perhaps I can treat you to some dumplings? Fate had us meet this night, and you seem like wonderful company, hm?"

"It would be less awkward if I knew your name, and if you knew mine." Michiyo laughed nervously adjusting her mask. His eyes flashed with some unknown emotion, but he hid it before she could tell what it was.

"I'm Deidara. What would your name be?"

"Michiyo. Now you can treat me to some dumplings!" He took her hand carefully, and led her through the crowds. Somehow it felt natural for her to be with Deidara, and for him to be holding her hand so delicately. She felt that she could trust him, as if she had known him her entire life. Deidara brought her to a little shop, and they sat at a table for two.

"So tell me about yourself, hm." Deidara smiled.

"I'm an apprentice medical-nin here, and I love food, what about you?"

Deidara quickly ordered, and then turned to reply to her.

"I create art, and I have some other side business I do." The blond-haired man pulled out a clay butterfly, and placed it in front of her. The wings were impossibly thin and frail, and the amount of time, detail, and precision it must have taken to model the little insect was remarkable. If it had not been gray, she would have believed it was real. Suddenly it moved and began to flutter around her, and a giant smile plastered itself onto her face. She reached with her index finger, and it landed casually on the proffered digit. The butterfly moved its delicate legs onto her hand, and she was consumed with wonder. She was so consumed with it that she hardly saw the lady put down the dumplings on the table.

Deidara was watching her carefully, and studying the facial expressions he knew so well. The way her smile shone so brightly, and the way she used her left hand to reach for the butterfly. She was the same… the only thing she was missing was her memories. He folded his arms, and watched her face continue to glow with delight at the butterfly.

"This is so wonderful, and all the detail!" she remarked, awestruck. The butterfly flew off her hand, and landed back on Deidara. The butterfly stiffened, and he carefully put it into one of his sleeve pockets.

"Come and eat, Michiyo, hm." He smiled kindly, handing her a pair of chopsticks. He watched her eat the steaming dumpling, and saw the way she beamed with joy as soon as the dumpling touched her lips. She was completely the same. He smirked before stealing a dumpling from her chopsticks.

"Hey! Deidara! That's not funny!" She pouted as he fought her chopsticks for the last dumpling. It was a battle he was not going to lose, and he finally snatched it away. Michiyo folded her arms and leaned back on her chair. A great pout had formed on her lips, causing Deidara nearly to burst out in laughter. He leaned over and fed her the last dumpling from his chopsticks.

"You win this time." He smirked, taking the butterfly out of his sleeve pocket. It fluttered over onto her shoulder, and she delicately coaxed it onto her hand. "You may keep this as your prize, hm." Although Deidara couldn't see her eyes, he knew they had gone wide.

"This is too beautiful for the likes of me," she whispered softly. Deidara reached over and grabbed her right hand gently. He brought his lips to her hand, and her face began to turn red.

"You are beautiful, Em…hm," he bit his tongue at almost saying the nickname he had given her so long ago. She didn't seem to catch it, and he mentally breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't want to scare her off before she remembered everything. In the distance, through the crowd, Deidara caught sight of the impersonal eyes of his partner. He was looking quite angry, and seemed to be glaring daggers at him. Deidara sighed, and looked up at Michiyo.

"Is something wrong?"

"It's time for me to leave for now," he said, letting go of her hand. He placed some money on the table and escorted her out. The butterfly was securely in her left hand. He looked at her carefully, studying everything he had missed so badly. Pushing a white strand of hair behind her ear, he said his farewells.

Michiyo was left stunned, and her heart was beating furiously in her chest. A blush had crept onto her cheeks again as the strand of hair he pushed back defiantly swung past her cheek. The coldness of the infinity pendant brought her back to reality, and she remembered Gaara. His eyes haunted her mind. She turned to walk towards the town center.

As she began to make her way to the square for the fireworks, a quiet presence came to her left side. She didn't need to look to know that it was Gaara. He was walking soundlessly by her side, and she felt conflicting feelings in her heart. She was so consumed in thought, she didn't notice anyone else until she felt someone grab her arm and pull on her arm. She looked up to see children running and laughing. To say the least, she was nearly trampled by children. The grip on her arm was released. Michiyo looked up into the seafoam-green eyes of the Kazekage. He was wearing his normal red long-sleeved shirt, and she felt her heart accelerate in her chest. At any moment she feared it would burst forth from her. He was searching her eyes, looking for the reason to why she was so distracted.

Deidara had awoken some strange feeling inside of her, and she felt that now she had a crush on him. But when she looked into the Kazekage's eyes, she couldn't help but somehow feel completed, and whole. As if his presence soothed something inside her. For a while, they just stared into each others' eyes.

The boom of a firework sounded, and Michiyo tore her eyes away to watch vivid colors light up the night sky. She knew that she had fallen in love with the Kazekage, and somewhere, deep inside the crevasses of her heart, she knew that he would never feel the same.

* * *

**The next update may be a bit longer due to me being out of town! I will leave you all to puzzle out Deidara's and Michiyo's pervious relationship tehehehe. **


End file.
